


Wolves make mistakes sometimes

by Dagger_Kinzoku



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Panic Attacks, Spanking, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagger_Kinzoku/pseuds/Dagger_Kinzoku
Summary: Lambert and Jaskier are being fussy at bed time and both of them get a spanking. Eskel forgets aftercare and bad stuff happens. I know it says subdrop as a tag but this is a 100% sfw fic and there is no sexual relationship or implication during any part of this fic.They have already set boundaries, the boundaries just needed to be adjusted.Lambert centric ficAlso I'm doing this on my phone at 2:30 AM, I will fix the grammar later.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Wolves make mistakes sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags! It is referenced child abuse but it is still there, this also has descriptions of panic attacks and drop involved.

Lambert and Jaskier are supposed to be getting ready for bed but they're talking back and huffing or rolling their eyes each time Eskel or Geralt tell them they need to hurry up. Lambert continues talking back and is rude to Eskel so Eskel pulls him over his lap to spank him.  
He only does 10 but by the 5th hit, Lambert is crying almost silently and fighting to stay still, tears are still falling from his eyes but he's holding his breath to stay silent. Eskel finishes the punishment but doesn't notice Lambert going fully quiet afterwards, thinking nothing of it. Lambert gets into the bed with everyone else and falls asleep in his usual place on the outermost left side of the bed.  
Once everyone's breathing evens out, he slowly gets out of bed and goes to the guest bedroom and crawls into that bed. He curls up into a ball and stares blankly at the wall, shivering before he tucks his knees up to his head and cries as quietly as he can, still remembering the past when his father would beat him and his mother and he wasn't allowed to make any more noise. His breathing gets more frantic and the previously quiet cries turn into loud sobs mixed with coughs and hiccups.  
Eskel wakes up to Lambert's cries and realizes he isn't in bed with the rest of them. He wakes Geralt up too and goes into the room where Lambert is and turns on the lamp, slowly approaching the bed and kneeling down infront of Lambert.  
Geralt brings in Lambert's wolf stuffie, paci, and blanket since he left them all in the bed, he also grabs an ice cube and gives it to Lambert once his cries have quieted a little bit. He holds it in his mouth until his eyes are a little bit less glassy and looks more alert, Eskel asks in a quiet voice if he can touch him because it helps ground him. Lambert nods and moves his hand out to touch Eskel, still shaking quite a bit and Eskel meets his hand in the middle, rubbing circles on the top of his hand with his thumb and very slowly starts moving up his arm while Geralt offers Wolfy and his paci, he doesn't suck on the paci but the familiar feel of it in his mouth is helping bring him back.  
Once Lambert starts to move more, they pull back a little bit and he takes his paci out of his mouth and sits up in the bed, he tells them that he had a flashback during the spanking to his dad and that sent him into a panic attack mixed with a drop, at this point Jaskier has woken up and grabbed a glass of water to bring to Lambert to hopefully lessen the headache he'll get from crying.  
After they've talked everything out, they go back to their bedroom and they all fall asleep cuddled together and have come to the conclusion that physical punishments are not something they will do anymore for Lambert.  
The next morning Eskel cooks breakfast and they sit down to eat, discussing alternative punishments. Lambert suggests writing lines, Eskel asks if time-out is ok, Lambert says yes, and Jaskier adds no dessert onto the list of punishments. Geralt eats his pancakes and gives a small smile whenever one of his lovers look at him.


End file.
